End Myth
by NeoMoon
Summary: A recently found prophesy of the coming end


Sailor Moon:  
"End Myth"  
By: NeoMoon  
  
  
"Death, rebirth, life, death. All are one, and all are none. When the Phoenix is reborn from   
the Sun, after the Dark one's have been purified and the All mother has been released from the   
prison of over her gift to the people of the Silver star a child of the dark one shall be born   
of the royalty that holds the gift of the All mother. Cries will be heard and on the Blue star   
the Dark one and its children shall be reborn. War will proceed and all will be lost. The great  
Queen of the Silver Star will die, and all the children of that forsaken world will be reborn by   
the power of the phoenix. Then the Phoenix will sleep until once again the Great Darkness   
befalls the land. And with her so shall the All Father sleep.  
  
"Through ages untold and unknown the Dark one speed across this world, the Blue Star born from   
the Great Void, and her people will feud, and torture against one another and the Dark One will   
laugh for he will believe to have won, for the All Father is gone sleeping besides the rebirth,   
beside the phoenix.  
  
"The day of legends to be made will come, and the Dark one shall once again be able to roam the   
universe of it's own free will. It shall look to the havens and recall the days of his place   
among them, and the Loathing will once more be initiated with in it's blackened heart and a new   
war will begin. Times will come and go war will always remain.  
  
"Through the weakness of those born in the All Father's likeness the Dark one will strike, slowly  
spreading through out the Blue star his darkness, but Ten will come, ten who are Chosen by the   
will of the all mother. And the gift will once more come to power and the darkness, the Dark   
one's minions will be forever cast into the void and will forever be.  
  
"Over time those influenced by the Dark one will arise, and time, and time again the chosen shall  
in the ways of the All Mother cast them away.  
  
"Behold in the time between wars peace is only a fragile dream, that is always shattered. The   
dark daughter will return and with her will come an evil that the Dark one will cower before.   
The Dark daughter will laugh and a war will be striked and the Phoenix shall rise up from her bed  
and be reborn as in the Prophesy of the ancient times told. The All Mother will Look down upon   
the Blue Star, and she shall wish evermore that the Chosen would be hurt by there number, for it   
will grow by one, and then shall be reduced by two. And she who is taken by Death shall become   
Death. The All Mother cried for she dearly loved the creatures that wore born from the All   
Father.  
  
"Darkness shall cover the Land and the Chosen from east and West shall meet and the final battle   
will once more be set, for these are the days of Judgment and the All Father's plans will be   
meet.   
  
"Into the Darkness shall the chosen go and one whose heart is consumed by darkness shall be taken  
from there numbers, and with here the power of the All Mother will be lessened and the Chosen   
will mourn for there Fallen comrade, but not all will mourn. One will not accept, and his mind,   
which by degree of the darkness was swept blank, shall leave the rest in search of his fallen   
comrade, and will be swallowed by the Darkness.   
  
"Then will come the Dark daughter and Phoenix reborn will stand against her, in the worship of   
her past. Like to gods they will fight, and the Phoenix shall summon a great force from within   
her being and both shall fall in the place of worship, and the daughter of the God's messenger   
shall mourn her grieve flooding her being, and filling her with rage unknown.  
  
"But once more the Dark Daughter of the Silver Star shall return, her power greater then before,   
and she will look upon her Dark master with contempt. The Dark daughter of the Silver Star will   
shone her Master, thinking of the weakness that it was. And she bid her time in the castle that   
cyrcled the Solar Sphere.  
  
"Beyond time, the Guardian watches and she too bid her time, for if not for her the Dark Daughter  
of the Moon and her evil master never would have escaped there prison. And as she watched she   
mourned the loss of the Phoenix.  
  
"Then the one who was lost will return, and all will embraces her but she shall bare a false   
sense of friendship and as a sickle that reaps the wheat she struck, for she had become Death   
and in her the Darkness ruled. And as the chosen lay before her dying the Daughter of the   
messenger rose ignoring the wounds that drained her of her life essence, in the hand of the   
messenger was the weapon of her father and the one who had become death was defeated. And the   
chosen once more mourned the loss of their own.  
  
"The Castle that circled the Solar Sphere a will come to the Blue Star and those lost in the war   
will once more be found, and released from the iron shackles of the realm of Hel. The chosen   
gathered and they stood as one, east and west stood beside each other their power as of one and   
in the final battle the Dark Daughter of the Silver Star shall strike against her Master and in   
the wake of battle the Dark Daughter will be all that remains.  
  
"The leaders of East and west shall use all the power of the chosen and the Dark Daughter of the   
Silver Star shall laugh.  
  
"In the end there will be death, and rebirth, life and death. And the War of the light and the   
dark shall forever more continue. And the All Mother will cry and lay next to her husband the   
Father of all things, and in her tears sleep will come.  
  
"All will die, but the watcher of time shall repent for her sins and in death there will be   
rebirth, and all will be well."  
  
The End   



End file.
